Surrounded by my loved ones
by AtchanKaze
Summary: This is the Sequel to ' We'll be together always'. You and Len were happy, No beyond happy. You thought everything was going to be fine. But when you see something shocking, It changes your life forever. Len X Reader , Jeffrey X Reader.
1. Already Over ?

It's been 3 years, 3 years since I last saw you. Since last I heard your sweet voice, your breathtaking face, your Thickly rich scent that I couldn't get enough of. Your gentle touch which warms my body. But most importantly your name, which I can't get it out of my head . No matter how hard I try , I can't forget you. So why ? Why did it happen like this ? Why.

Your Pov.

It's been 2 years , 2 years since you and Len got together. You both graduated from University now your both doing jobs. Len is a famous Singer and his band is called Alkaloids . He's popular by just his first album. You on the other hand is a photographer. You take pictures of celeb's and work in smash company.

'' Hehe I'm so excited tonight''. You jump up and down giggling and clapping your hands together.

'' why?''. Mina ask. Mina is your partner who makes photo editing.

'' because me and Len are going on a date after so many months''.

'' Oh, Len was on his tour''.

You nod your head '' yup''.

'' well have fun tonight''.

'' Thanks Mina''. You say and leave to get ready for your date. You arrive at home and go through your closet picking your favourite dress. Your dress was green colour, reaching just above your ankles. Your sandals were srapy up your legs and you wore your favourite bracelet. You look in the mirror and say '' god I look hot''. Smiling you leave for your date. You come outside to see Len waiting for you. He was wearing black pants, white shirt with black jacket . His sneakers were black and white . He wore a sharp knife blade object on this neck . It belonged to his dad. But the thing you like the most was his hair cut. Apparently Len got a hair cut . You were upset about it for weeks but now you don't mind it.

'' Hey Beautiful''. Len says while you walk to him.

'' Hey Len''. You reply.

'' You ready for the surprise''.

'' Huh?''. You say with a confused face. Len smiles and moves to show you.

'' No Freakin Way!''. You say excitedly. There stands the latest limo waiting for you two to get your ride.

'' Surprised''. Len says.

'' Yeah ''. you say.

Len opens the door and says'' Come on we don't wanna be late for our date''. You smile and get in and Len follows you.

At the most popular restaurant...

'' Wow this is so amazing!''. You say. The restaurant is called ' River Side' . Your on the second floor by the sea. Since Len is a celeb , it's private so no fangirls.

'' I'm glad we could go on this date'' Len says.

'' Yeah I missed you so much since you left for your tour''. You say with a sad voice.

'' I know, I missed you too''. Len replies. You both eat and have drinks. Soon Len ask for a dance. You smile and start to dance. As you were dancing , Len whisperers in your ear. '' I have something waiting for you at my home''. You gasp and say'' What is it?''. Len shakes his head and smiles'' you have to wait''. You pout'' Oh come on I wanna know now''. '' Sorry no can do''.

You frown and say'' Fine''. Looking away but you weren't giving up. You find it one way or another. After your date you decided to walk back since it was a nice weather. You notice one of your own friend and decide to talk. Len said he has to make a important call. You say okay and talk to your friend. After Len has finished his call, he was heading back when someone pulled him in a dark alley and...

Still your Pov.

After you finished your conversion with your friend. You went to look for Len . '' Len, where are you?''. You say.

'' Len , L- you stop all of a sudden. You couldn't believe your eyes. Len was kissing another another person. Tears were filling down your cheeks . Len notices you from the corner of his eyes and screams your name but you just ran , not bothered to stop or look back at Len. You just couldn't believe it was happening again after all your hard work.

Len's Pov.

'' ( Y/N)'' '' ( Y/N)''. you scream . She has to believe you, she's got it all wrong. You don't even know who that person was?. You couldn't even text or call her because your stupid phone had to die today. You had to stop her. You can't lose her again, you just can't.

'' ( Y/N)'' '' (Y/N)'' you keep repeating.

'' (Y/N) you got to believe me''. '' It's not what you think''. '' (Y/N) I Love You!''. You fall on your knees crying you say'' (Y/N), don't leave me''.


	2. I'm not over you

Your POV.

You arrive at your apartment and drop down on your couch. You pay has just raised and now you are told b y your boss that you are going to different countries for the magazine. You get up and look in the mirror. '' ugh , I look like shit''. You mumbled and go to have a shower. You come out of the shower and in your room , you see a box in the back of your closet. You take it out and sit on your bed. Inside it has some pictures . You smile when you see a picture. You smile when you see a picture of you and Len. You had your arms around Len's neck smiling while Len had his around your waist pulling you close. You start to cry as little and put the picture back slamming the box lid on. '' No I can't be weak ''. you say. '' Remember what that bastard did to you''. After a few minutes , you sign and get ready for work because a celebrity's party is happening. Your boss just had to send you didn't he?. You smirk and leave.

Len's POV.

I lie here on the couch in my dressing room. Not bothered to listen what was happening backstage,like my bodyguards keeping fangirls out. Man it must be annoying. Then my manger Kaito. I know, first my best friend and now my manger. He said to be one since he wanted to,so I let him. Then other people doing gods no what. But right now I don't care about any one of them. Not to mention , there are about zillion fans coming to my concert, dying to hear my latest songs from my album which released last week. And then go home and post what happened to them on facebook. I don't give a damn any of them, heck I didn't even want to do this concert but Kaito said I have no choice, so here I am. Waiting for the stupid concert to start and get it over done with. Right now all I'm thinking about is that one person , who my heart belonged to. My angel (y/n). I wish she was here telling me everything is going to be alright , but she's not. I lost her forever.

'' Len Kagamine to the backstage''. I sign and walk out, Kaito comes and says good luck. I smile and walk to the stage. The lights all flash on me and the fans go wild. I begin my song.

I Guess It's That Time Of Year When The Clouds Go Away,  
And All My Blue Skies Are Fading Today  
Now The Rains Pouring Down And I'm Soaking Wet  
Cause Baby You Left And Now There's Only Regret...

Since You Been Go Gone I'm Hurting Now  
I Need To Move On But I Don't Know How  
I Wish The Wind Would Take Me Away  
Back To Your Love, To Yesterday...

Feels Like The Coldest Winter  
(Cause I'm Without Your Love)  
Feels Like The Coldest Winter  
(Cause I'm Without Your Love)  
Feels Like The Coldest Winter  
(Cause I'm Without Your Love)  
Feels Like The Coldest Winter  
(Cause I'm Without Your Love)

The Days Keep Passing By But It Feels Like Times Frozen  
Cause Girl You Moved On But I'm Standing Here Broken  
Even When I'm Awake It Seems Like I'm Dreaming  
Cause You Disappeared And I Still Can't Believe It...

Since You Been Go Gone I'm Hurting Now  
I Need To Move On But I Don't Know How  
I Wish The Wind Would Take Me Away  
Back To Your Love, To Yesterday...

Feels Like The Coldest Winter  
(Cause I'm Without Your Love)  
Feels Like The Coldest Winter  
(Cause I'm Without Your Love)  
Feels Like The Coldest Winter  
(Cause I'm Without Your Love)  
Feels Like The Coldest Winter  
(Cause I'm Without Your Love)

Now Kiss Goodbye You've  
Packed Your Bags And Suddenly Walked Of My Life,  
Good Girl Where'd You Go  
In Such In A Rush, Why Couldn't You Stay...  
Just For Awhile

Feels Like The Coldest Winter  
(Cause I'm Without Your Love)  
Feels Like The Coldest Winter  
(Cause I'm Without Your Love)  
Feels Like The Coldest Winter  
(Cause I'm Without Your Love)  
Feels Like The Coldest Winter  
(Here Without Your Love) 

I finish my song and walk away not listening to any fan. As I was about to leave when Kaito comes to me. ' sign' '' so much for getting out of here''.

'' where did you think you're going?''. Kaito says while putting his arm around my shoulder.

'' some where were there is peace''.

'' haha well you're gonna get peace at 3:00 am cuz we're going to a party''.

'' oh come on, can't I bunk it''.

'' you're not in school anymore''.

I frown and say'' fine''.

At the party...

'' oh and take one of us''. Your boss says for you to take pictures. It's been like 2 hours and constantly you were taking pictures . Your boss comes up to you and says'' so how's my best worker doing?''. You just nod your head. '' good cuz I wanna get a picture of the best singer ''. '' ha there he is''. You turn your head to your boss pointing too... '' Len Kagamine''. You freeze there not following your boss. Len is here. You can't show yourself to him. You will fall for his sweetness. You hid your face by wearing a cap. Your boss comes with Len and tells you for a photo. Soon he leaves , leaving you all alone with Len. Your heart is pounding fast. You try to leave when Len talks.'' your boss is crazy''. You couldn't help but laugh a little. Soon you and Len are talking. You know this is wrong, you're not his girl anymore but Len just has something which pulls you towards him. '' haha , look we talked so much that I forgot to ask your name''. Len says , you were about to say when you remembered to not expose yourself . You just ran texting your boss the reason for leaving . Len is left confused and thinks '' Stupid Paparazzi''. And turns to leave.

Len's POV.

'' what a stupid person''. Len says as he arrives at his home like a palace. He goes to his bathroom for a very steamy shower. He lies in his bed and tries to sleep for tomorrow a interview. He takes his phone and opens a picture. '' I hope we will see each other again (y/n)''. slowly going to sleep. 


	3. Expect the Unexpected

You were at home,since its a holiday, you were watching a movie when your cell phone rang. Looking you were happy because it was...

'' Rin''. You screamed.

'' hey girl hows it going''.

'' fine, wat about you ?''.

'' gr8, so listen thr girls were wondering if you wanna hang out tonight''.

'' sure , work is totally killing my party Animal''.

'' haha ,okay so at Amari Hotel , 8:00pm''.

''m'kay''. You laugh.

'' haha yeah, Rin replies and hangs up the phone.

'' well lets have some fun''.

At Amari Hotel...

'' hey guys''. You say and run up tom them.

'' yo (y/n)''. Miku replies.

You hug each other feeling like back in high school.

'' you ready to party!''. Luka says.

'' yup , I'm all pumped up ''.

At the Club...

you were in a disco. You were not quite enjoying it. All of your friends were drunk. You thought since when they started to drink. The place was crazy . DJ music too loud , people getting drunk , lights moving everywhere, drugs going around. This place isn't where you would hang around. You decide to depart early. '' hey guys, I'm gonna go now''. They all pout and drunk Miku ask '' why? ' hiccup' were all having ' hiccup' blast''.

'' I know its just this isn't something I would be''. They all frown and bid goodbye. You say bye and leave.

You were walking alone the street until you meet a stranger.

'' well what do we have here''. You try to leave when the stranger grabs hold of your wrists and back's up you to a wall in a dark corner, you struggle to free yourself but the stranger is too strong for you. '' well nice body you have, might I make you mine!''. You freeze and then remember about some rapist who rapes innocent girls and murders them, you heard on the news. As soon the stranger takes off your jacket. You scream and punch him in the stomach. The stranger growls and slaps you hard making you fall on the ground and your forehead bleeding a bit. The stranger pin's you flat and tries to kiss you. You again try to stop him , you then feel like he's not there anymore on you. You slightly lift up to see the stranger dead on the floor. Scared you look up to see a boy around your age. He wore a black T-shirt with greyish jeans. He wore a hoodie so you couldn't see his face,but you could see small smile on his face. He walks to your jacket and gives it to you. Your hand touches with his and there's a feeling you ignore it when he says'' your bleeding, come with me and I will put some bandages on''. He leaves for you to follow him. You know its wrong to follow a stranger but you feel safe with him, so you follow. You arrive at his apartment , its very neat and his balcony has the view of a beach. He led you to his room and makes you sit on his bed while he gets the First-aid-kit. You wait patiently. He comes back and bends down to your height. He takes out some liquid and drops it on a cotton ball and then dabs it on your injury. You however don't feel the pain by his soft hands massaging like there was never any pain before. You can see he has ocean blue eyes and his hair sticking out of his hoodie. You can see some spikes coming out and dark black colour. You didn't notice his eyes meeting yours. You couldn't help that feeling coming back when you touched his hand. you look away blushing. He sees it and chuckles. He gets up when you blurt out'' C-Can I stay here tonight''. You know you've lost it. Staying the night in some stranger's house who saved you. He'll think you're some slut or whore. The boy is taken back by your out burst but smiles and says'' sure''. You like the sweet , gentle voice of his. He says to you that can sleep on the bed and he will sleep in the living room. That night you were sleeping when your phone rings.

'' hello ''.

'' (y/n) where are you ?''.

'' I'm staying at a friend's house''.

'' well get here quick''.

'' why?''.

'' you forgot , family dinner''.

You smack your head. You forgot you were suppose to have dinner with family.

'' sorry mom , I'll be right there''.

'' you better be ''.

you sign and close your phone. You were about to leave when you remembered that boy. It would be rude to leave and not leave a note for your depart. You find a paper and a pen and write a note. You look at the boy once more and leave.

?'s POV.

You wake up by the sound of the door closing . You go to your room and see the girl is gone'' well she could have said goodbye''. You comeback in your living room and see a note. It says'' thank you for all your help,. See you soon''. You smile and wait for that day to meet that girl.


	4. His name is

Your POV.

You were heading to the music store to buy some equipment for your camera. You brought some CDs too of Utada Hikaru(A/N: I'm a big fan, so yeah) you then saw a Starbucks coffee shop. You decide to get a hot chocolate. You decide to sit in the park. You sit underneath a tree, enjoying your coffee and relaxing.

'' hey we meet again''. You turn to see its the boy who saved you.

''hey its nice to meet you again''. You say. The boy sits next to you relaxing too.

'' so what are you doing here?''. He ask.

'' just relaxing until work''. '' you''.

'' just finished my work and heading home''.

'' oh what work do you do?''. You ask

'' I'm a Musician ''.

'' wow, that's nice''.

'' what about you?''.

'' I'm a photographer''.

'' So you take picz of celeb's''.

you nod your head.

'' you know , you're pretty cool''.

You blush and say '' thank you''.

'' I would loved to hear some of your songs some day''. He nods his head and starts to walk away. '' yeah until next time''.

You smile and stop him'' Wait!, what's your name?''. He stopped and asked you over his shoulder'' what's yours?''.

''(y/n)'' you reply. He smiles and says'' Jeffrey'' and walks away.

You smile that you finally got his name and don't know why, you wanted to meet him again. You shake your head and head home. Once you open your door, only to see Len on your couch.

'' L-Len''. He smiles and says'' hey (y/n)''. you gulp and say'' what are you doing here ?''.

'' We need to talk''. Len replies . You gulp again wondering what he wants to talk about.


	5. Super Psycho Love

Jeffery's POV.

I was sitting on my bed, playing my new songs. The club was closed today for some special reason. As I was practising I heard a knock on my door. Putting my guitar a side , I went to open the door. When I did, I saw a girl around my age. Her head was down and looking closer I saw some tears coming out of her eyes. I knew who this girl was.

Your POV.

Luck. Such a funny thing right ? Never know when it might turn your all life around. Well my luck is great as you think. You were running very fast, tears spilling down your eyes. You were heartbroken. You decided to go to the one place where you can tell what happened. You don't care even if you two are just friends , you need to let your emotions out. You end at the door. Panting you raise your to knock. A few minutes later the door opens and your name is called out. You look up with your watery eyes and hug him.

Normal POV.

'' (y/n) , what's wrong ? ''. you slowly raise your head to see a confused look on Jeffery's face. You open your mouth to say something but let out a tear. Jeffery then pulls you inside. He sets you on his couch and offers you some hot chocolate. You gladly accept and take a sip. The liquid inside you making your body warm and your mood better.

'' Now , tell me what happened ''. Jeffery says. You look up to him and explain.

( Flash Back )

you open the door only to see Len on your couch.

'' L-Len ''. he smiles and says '' hey (y/n) ''.

you gulp and say '' what are you doing here ? ''.

'' we need to talk ''. Len replies . You gulp again wondering what he wants to talk about.

'' come sit down ''. Len says and pats the seat next to him. You go and sit but keep a distance.

'' what do you want to talk about ''. you say avoiding Len's face. Len takes both of your hands in his.

'' I-I wanted to apologize , for what you saw ''. you roll your eyes. Really now he apologizes.

'' I know I hurt you but I didn't do it on purpose . I really love you (y/n). can you forgive me ''. you look at Len and see him giving you the puppy face.

Oh No, I will not fall for that face again. You thought.

'' No ''. you said.

'' What ? ''. Len gave you a confused face. You get up and say '' I said no Len, I will not forgive you ''. you know you're breaking inside but this happened before and now its happening again. You are not letting Len win again. Len gets up and walks in front of you.

'' what are you saying, that you don't want to be with me ''. You cross your arms and look away.

'' Len you and I were over when you kissed that other person ''. Len holds both your arms, shaking you a little.

'' (y/n) I don't even know , who that person was ''.

'' Len I didn't do all that hard work , just to get heartbroken again ''. you started to cry. Len takes his hand on your face.

'' (y/n) I love you ! ''. you shake your head and moves Len's hand.

'' No Len , if you really did love me . You wouldn't do that ''.

Len is silent for a moment. You look up to see Len's eyes are widened and mouth slightly open. You ask Len what's wrong ?.

'' You're in love with someone else ''. You stared at Len in shock.

'' N-No Len that's not ''.

'' Yes it is ! ''. Len yells. You flinch a little. You never heard Len yell at you before.

'' It's clear why you don't want to get back together. You're in love with some else ''.

You shake your head and try to explain Len the truth.

'' You know what. I don't need you when there's Zillion fans out there who will do anything for me''.

Len starts to head for the door. You try to stop him.

'' Len ''. You reach out when Len stops you. '' Don't ''. He says while lifting a finger. He slams the door shut. You stand there for a minute and fall on your knees. Crying that the one you love is gone. You lost him.

You are crying and Jeffery is shocked. Suddenly you feel arms wrap around you. You hold Jeffery around his waist and bury your head in his chest.

'' Shh , it's okay ''. Jeffery puts his one arm on your back while the other gently rubbing your head. After a few minutes, you pull away and wipe away your tears . You look up at Jeffery and saying '' thank you ''. Jeffery nods but he knows you're still hurting inside. A brilliant idea pops in his mind.

'' hey (y/n) , wanna go to Bieber Blast ''. you look up confused. '' Bieber Blast , what's that ? ''. Jeffery just grins.

'' Here we are , welcum to Bieber Blast ''. Jeffery says. The place is a outside club. There is a large dance floor with people dancing. Food and Drink going around. Dj stand. Lights making it very pretty. Its not the wild party's you don't like , its just normal.

'' You like it ''. Jeffery says. You smile and nod your head.

'' Great , lets go ''. Jeffery takes your hand and pulls you along making you blush.

Jeffery brings you to a table, follow of unknown.

'' Guys, meet (y/n) ''. They all say '' hi ''. Jeffery then introduces you to them.

'' That tall guy in a black suit with no face is Slender Man ''. The man nods his head. You smile and say '' Hi ''.

'' Then that little Dude in the green clothes is my best friend, Ben Drowned ''.

'' Hey , I'm not little! ''. Ben shouts. You giggle and say '' Hi ''.

'' That girl , sorry guy in the blue mask is Eyeless Jack ''. EJ waves and you wave back.

'' Over there is Laughing Jack ''. A guy wearing stripy clothes laughs and waves. You wave back.

'' And finally we have Jane ''. You look at the girl in black clothes . You smile and nod. Jane rolls her eyes and says '' Whatever ''. You frown and stick your tongue at her.

'' Alright , everyone get ready to funky ''. The DJ announces. Jeffery grins widely and pulls you to the dance floor.

'' come on , this is my favourite song ''. He so kiddish. You think.

This time we're gonna get funky.

Jeffery pulls you in the middle. '' Jeffery , I don't know the steps ''. you say.

'' Don't worry (y/n) . just listen to the DJ ''.

'' But ''.

'' Trust Me ''. Jeffery says. You nod your head and get ready.

**E**verybody clap your hands.

You , Jeffery and the all gang join and follow the steps.

Slide to the left.

You all move to the left.

Slide to the right.

You all move to the right.

Take it back now y'all.

You all move back.

One hop this time.

You all hop laughing.

Right foot lets stomp.

You all stomp your right leg.

Left foot lets stomp.

You all stomp your left leg.

Cha Cha real smooth.

You all Cha Cha.

One the song ends. You all cheer and you definitionally enjoyed it. You reach your aparnment. You stand at the front door . Jeffery says bye to his friends. Leaving you two alone.

'' Thanks for tonight, I had fun ''. you say.

'' yeah me too. You danced pretty good ''.

'' you weren't bad as yourself ''. you say. Jeffery sratches the back of his head. '' Thx ''. you look up at the sky. '' Wow, Jeffery look ''.

Jeffery looks up and both of you see a shooting star and some other stars.

'' Gorgeous '' Jeffery says.

'' Yeah . They really are ''. you reply.

'' I meant you ''. Jeffery whispered. You stare shocked at him. You felt like you were burning.

'' I know w-what some are , but - ''. you didn't get to finish. Right then , there was a flesh of black hair, a gust of wind, and that you were completely frozen. Jeffery was kissing you. You could barley breath. His hands coming up to your face . You stumbling back towards the front door. Your back pressed up against it, and you immediately began searching frantically for the door know. Finding it ,you and Jeffery tumbled back into the entrance way. Still lip-locked. His hands had made their way under your shirt . You broke off the kiss, and starred at him, raising your arms into the air. He stippled it off and threw it aside. Along with your bra. You tugged off his shirt as in revenge. He was perfect. You place your hands on his chest and gazed at him lustfully. Jeffery smiled and grabbed your hips , lifting you into the air. Going by instinct again, you wrapped your legs around his waist. His eyes fluttered slightly, and your back once again bumped against a wall. Your fingers entangled themselves in his hair. Jeffery broke away and carred you to your room. You leaned down and began swirling your tongue around his ear, he nearly dropped you but continued to make his way. You both entered the bedroom, and Jeffery the bedroom, and Jeffery set down kissing you deeper. He began to take your jeans off. He moved down on you and kissed your stomach. You moaned he got up and took off your panties. You took off his jeans and boxers. He moved to kiss you again , but you pushed him back. He gave you a confused look. You panted, '' I … need … you … inside … of … me … Now! ''. His eyes grew wide. You blushed and covered yourself with your hands. You moved back but Jeffery shot out a hand , and caught you by the waist. He pulled you forward and your lips met again. You started to move back and you fell on your bed with Jeffery on the top. You whispered in his ear. '' I need you now ''. His hand travelled down until you arched your back. He then inserted 2 fingers , then 3. He pulled you up and kissed you. '' you ready ''. you nod. Jeffery positions on you and slides in. you gasp. '' H-Harder , F-Faster ! ''. Jeffery nods and goes faster. '' Uhh ''. you move your hands on his back. Jeffery goes faster and you love every minute of it. '' Ah … I-I'm … gonna … cum! ''. Jeffery goes even faster. '' AH! ''. you scream and spill. Soon Jeffery does too. He falls on you. You wrap your arms around him and he does the same. He gets up and lies next to you. You snuggle in his chest. He puts his arms around you kissing your forehead. Before you both fall asleep, you heard Jeffery say '' I love you (y/n) ''. You smile and fall asleep.


	6. Get Another Boyfriend

Your POV.

You slowly open your eyes. Smiling by the rays of the sun's reflecting on you. You stretch carefully and turn around. You smile when you see Jeffrey sleeping. You creep out of Jeffreys arms , wrapping a sheet around your body , you head for the shower. You come out and go in your kitchen and prepare breakfast. While you were preparing breakfast , you feel arms wrap around your waist.

'' Morning Beautiful ''.

'' Morning ''. you reply.

Jeffrey puts his chin on your shoulder and kisses it.

'' Hmm … why didn't you wake me. I could have gone in with you ''.

You smile and turned around.

'' cause , you were so peaceful in your sleep, I didn't want to disturb you ''.

Jeffrey smiles and and pulls you closer.

'' Nah , if its for you , I'll do anything ''.

He brings his lips closer to yours. You bring yours close. They touch and you smile in between the kiss. You break apart and glance at the clock which says.

' 11:00 am '.

'' you should leave for your shift ''. you say.

'' no, I don't want to ''. Jeffrey says shaking his head.

You giggle . '' You're such a kid ''.

'' Am not ! ''. Jeffrey glares at you.

'' you should leave , don't be late . Plus I've got work too , you know ''.

Jeffrey pouts . '' okay , but can we go and see a movie tonight ''.

You smile and nod. '' yeah we sure can ''.

'' Yippee ''. Jeffrey jumps in the air with a fist. He gives you a one last kiss and rushes to his work.

You smile and shake your head. '' Silly ''. you get ready and remember .

'' Oh , Jeffrey forgot his breakfast ''. you pack his breakfast to give it to him at work.

Little did you know , there's was a blond boy on the T.V. Screen with his arm around a girl. At the movie premier , the same as you and Jeffrey are going tonight.

XxX_XxX

AK: Yippee , I'm back with a another Chappie. Sorry , I kept spelling ' Jeffreys name wrong '. my mistake. Anyway . Enjoy XD


	7. You Belong To Me Only !

Normal POV.

You and Jeffrey both arrived at the movie premier. You both walked in both hand in hand. You arrived at the ticket booth.

'' Two tickets to The Seer , please ''. Jeffrey said.

The woman smiled and told the total.

'' That will be £84.60 ''.

Jeffrey took out his wallet to pay , but you paid instead leaving a confused Jeffrey.

'' What ? ! ''. You smile as the woman hands you the tickets.

'' You came up with the idea , so I'm paying ''. Jeffrey grins and follows you up to the escalator leading you to the popcorn and snacks area.

Jeffrey pulled you for some popcorn's.

'' Jeffrey , you don't have to do this ''. You try to stop him. But Jeffrey didn't give in.

'' Nope , you brought the tickets , so as a sweet boyfriend I will buy the snacks ''.

You were about to say something , when Jeffrey interrupts.

'' And I'm buying it, so no changing minds ''. Jeffrey gave you a demanding look. You sign and smile while nodding. Jeffrey smirks and pays for the popcorn. You both walk into the movie room.

Len's POV.

I sit here in my limo , wearing a posh tux suit. Next to me is my friend Akira. She has blond hair , with a ponytail on her left side. She wore a black dress with yellow straps. She had very small earrings on dangling. A blue sapphire necklace and a ring , which she got from a special friend. She's my co-star in my new movie. The limo finally stopped . I stepped as my fans screamed , paparazzi taking pictures with their flashy cameras and interviews people bring their microphones for me to answer their questions . I decided to answer their questions.

'' Good evening to you both ''. I smiled while Akira pulls herself close to me.

'' Now , we all know , you Len already have impressed the audience with your acting , and Akira this is your first time acting especially with a big superb star. How do you feel ? ''.

Akira grins. '' Well , its like a dream come true , I've always been a fan of Len, and working with him is all I can thank him ''.

Akira keeps grinning and answering all the questions that interview person is asking. I just look away and wait for it to be over.

'' And you Len ''. I turn to face the interview person.

'' Yes ''.

'' I know , how people always spread rumors which you don't like , but is it true you're in love with someone ''.

I froze like a statue.

' _You're seriously asking me that. Don't you know that I'm in love with the girl from my school for years. The one who I am now because of her '. _

I thought of saying that to the interview person's face.

I sign and spoke. '' Yes, I am in love with someone ''. The interview person got excited and also did Akira.

'' Really ! Who is it ? ''. I smiled and walked . That's when Akira spoke for me .

'' He's shy to say it , so I'm going to … its me ''.

I stopped and smirked. '' Did she say I'm in love with her ? What a stupid girl . Doesn't anybody know that I love one girl and her name is (y/n) ''.

Akira came behind me , wrapping her arms around my arm. '' ready to go Lenny ''.

'' What ever ''. We both went to see my movie.

Jeffreys POV.

Me and (y/n) sat in the middle row. We finished our popcorn and drink quickly. I guess we were really hungry. (y/n) snuggled into my arm. Her head resting on my shoulder while her both hands on my left arm. She smiled as she watched the moive. I smiled and rested my head on hers. I could tell she was afraid . Her ex-boyfriend on the cinema screen , while her current here watching. Then I saw (y/n) completely scared. I turned and growled. That bastard came in with a girl and sat down on the very far corner . I immediately grabbed (y/n)'s hand and left.

Your POV.

You were watching the moive. You wanted to get a drink. You turned around to see Len coming. You immediately turned back around next to Jeffrey.

'' What is he doing here ? ''. You thought. You rolled your eyes and remembered.

'' Ofcourse , he would be here , dumbass. Its his movie ''. You said.

You slowly at the corner of your eye, look at Len and see a girl . You turn very angry when the girl smilies and snuggles into Len. You look away.

'' No , I can't think of Len . I'm with Jeffrey . I love him. Not Len ''.

you say that , but you know a part of you still belongs to Len. You suddenly see Jeffrey get up and grab your hand leading you out. You don't know why , that's when you and Len exchange glaces. You realized.

'' Is he jealous of Len ? ''. You giggle at the thought of that.

Len's POV.

No way ! Is that … you quickly ran after her. Ignoring Akira calling you back. You finally saw her again . You're love. You reached at the popcorn area. Looking around you saw (y/n) and a boy . You're hands came in a fist.

'' That's her new boyfriend. Who does he think he is ? Stealing my (y/n) from me. (y/n) only belongs to me and no one else ! ''.

You see (y/n)'s boyfriend going to get something , leaving (y/n) all alone.

'' Now's my change ''. You walk to (y/n) when someone grabs your wrist. You turned to see Akira.

'' Lenny , where are you going ? ''.

'' A little place alone and some business to handle ''. You said the last part quickly.

'' Okay , but don't take too long ''. She kisses your cheek and leaves giggle. You wiped the kiss away.

'' Ugh , why does she keep doing that ? . she knows I hate it when she does that ''. you then talk in front of (y/n) (y/n) turns around and her eyes widened when you came to close to her.

Your POV.

'' L-Len ''. You couldn't believe , it was happening again. Why was fate playing with you. Why is fate trying to make you be with Len again.

'' Wats up (y/n) ? ''. Len says grinning. You couldn't help it but to blush.

'' I-I'm fine , w-what about y-you ? ''.

'' Great ''. Smiling Len puts his hands in his pockets.

'' Your boyfriend is handsome , but not hot as me ''. You shake your head.

'' Well , Atleast he's trust able ''. Len's grinning goes down and he makes a unexpected move. Len grabs your wrist and brings you close. You squeaked when your lips almost touched Len's.

'' Say that again ! ''. Len's says in a dangerous voice. You couldn't say anything but stare at those green deadly orbs.

Jeffreys POV.

You came out after you brought what you wanted. You see (y/n) and that blond boy. They were almost kissing. You get furious and grabbed (y/n)'s arm pulling her away.

Your POV.

You were close. You eyes were closed and you breathed heavily. Your lips were almost getting a kiss from him. Your eyes opened as you were pulled away from him. But before you were pulled away. You heard him say.

'_I'm still madly in love with you (y/n). I don't care if you have a boyfriend. I'm not giving up on you. I'm not going to lose you. Even if that means, I've will have to cross my limits '. _

Your heart is beating fast after you heard those words. You shake your head and try to focus on Jeffrey.

Len's POV.

You watched as (y/n) is dragged away from you by her boyfriend. You growled.

'' God, that tramp . I almost kissed (y/n) but that idiot got in the way ''. You smirk. '' Well , atleast (y/n) heard what I said ''.

You hear Akira calling you from behind. You roll your eyes and leave. Akira slowly running after you.


	8. Devotion

Normal POV.

Jeffrey opened the door widely , it slammed into the wall. He throw you across the floor , you stumbled and landed on your knees with your hands on the couch. You were scared to death. You slowly turn around and look at Jeffrey. You gulp when you see Jeffrey was furious.

'' Jeffrey , what's wrong ? ''. you ask.

Jeffrey growls and walks a bit closer to you.

'' What's wrong ? I'll tell you , I just saw my girlfriend almost kissing her ex-boyfriend ! ''.

you then realize . '' _Jeffrey must have seen the whole thing , that's why he's so angry ''. you thought._

'' Jeffrey ''. you get up , but Jeffrey walks pass you and sits on the couch with his hands buried in his hair. You walk over to him and put one hand on his shoulder.

'' Jeffrey , I'm sorry for what you saw , it was unexpected ''.

Jeffrey looks up to you , you can see tears coming out , his eyes completely redden and puffy.

'' Do you still love him ? ''.

You were surprised by the sudden question.

'' Look , I know he's been your crush since high school , and its hard for you to forget him. But if you still love him then tell me ''.

you couldn't understand what Jeffrey was saying.

'' Jeffrey , what are you saying ? ''.

Jeffrey sign's . '' I'm saying if you want to be with Len , then I'm ready to break up ''.

you stared at Jeffrey shocked.

'' What ? ! ''. you say.

'' Good bye (y/n) ''. Jeffrey kisses your forehead and gets up to leave.

You sit there , trying to process what just happened. As soon Jeffrey opens the front door , you grab him by the corner of his shirt and back him up on the wall.

'' Who the hell do you think you are ? ''. You say angrily.

Jeffrey is stunned , he's never seen you this much angry.

'' Just because I was with Len , and yes I still love him , doesn't mean I want to break up with you ''.

you started to cry.

'' Jeffrey , Len was my past and your my future. I love you more ''.

Jeffrey looks at you with his eyes going back and forth. You tighten your grip around Jeffreys neck. Jeffrey smiles and brings his head close to yours. He touches your cheek and strokes it. You smile and leaned in the touch. Jeffrey then pulls you into a hug. You smile and close your eyes enjoying his gentle warmth.

'' Jeffrey ''. you say.

'' Hmm … ''. Jeffrey replies.

'' Are we still a couple ? ''. You say , looking up at Jeffrey.

Jeffrey leans in and gives you a kiss.

'' Does that answer your question ? ''.

you blush and returned the hug.

'' it sure does ''.

you both hug for a minute , until Jeffrey pulls away.

'' I have to go ''.

you raised an eyebrow. '' why ? ''.

'' my boss is sending me out of town for a week. He says , its for my course ''.

you shake your head. '' no , you can't leave . I have so much stuff planned for the week ''.

you pouted and looked down . Jeffrey laughed.

'' Haha I know but I promise we will do your planned scheduled after I come back ''.

you smiled. '' promise ? ''.

Jeffrey smiles and nods. '' yes I do ''.

Jeffrey pecks your forehead. '' I'm going to leave ''.

you frown and say. '' Alright ''.

you walk with Jeffrey to the front door. As Jeffrey walks down the steps , you shout.

'' Jeffrey ''.

Jeffrey turns around.

'' Hmm ? ''.

you smile. '' I Love You ! ''.

Jeffrey smirks and blows a kiss to you. You blush but kept smiling . Jeffrey walks into his car and drives away. You walk back into your apartment when you hear …

_'' CRASH ! ''. _

You freeze immediately . You slowly turned around with a shocked face to see Jeffreys car flipped. You cover your mouth with your hands and breath heavily.

'' NO ! ''. you ran to Jeffreys car. You pull him out of the driver's seat. His head rests on your knees. A bit of blood running down his face , making its way to his neck.

You still cried and repeating his name.

Jeffrey slowly opens his eyes and looks at you.

'' (y/n) ''.

you smile and nod. I'm here Jeffrey . You're going to be okay ''.

'' I love you (y/n) ''.

'' No , Jeffrey don't talk like that ''.

but Jeffrey had already closed his eyes.

'' Jeffrey ''. you kept repeating and shaking Jeffrey.

Finally the ambulance arrived and took Jefrfrey to the hospital , while you went with them.

At the hospital …

you wait in the waiting room out side Jeffreys room. You are waiting for the doctor too come out and give the news. As you were waiting , someone comes up to you.

'' Is he alright ? ''. you look up to see a boy at the same age as Jeffrey. He had brunette hair with some light highlights. Green orbs. A red navy shirt with dark blue baggy jeans and black sneakers.

He sat down next to you. You had a confused face.

_'' who is he ? And how does he know Jeffrey ? ''. you thought. _

The boy looks atr you. '' you don't know , who am I. Huh ? ''.

you shake your head.

The boy chuckles a little. '' I'm Lui , Jeffreys older brother ''.

your eyes widened and you gasped.

_'' Jeffrey has an older brother ! But why didn't he tell me ? ''. _

you then remember , you asked Jeffrey many times about his family , but Jeffrey just looks away and says _'' he doesn't want to talk about it ''. _

'' Oh '' you say.

Lui gives you a confused face.

'' But who are you and how do you know my brother ? ''.

'' I-I (y/n) , Jeffreys girlfriend ''.

Lui laughs . '' Oh , so you're the one who stole my brother's heart ''.

you blush and look away. Lui laughs and looks away too.

'' C-Can I ask you a personal question if you don't mind ''. you say.

Lui is surprised but nods. '' Sure ''.

'' What happened between Jeffrey and your family ? ''.

Lui is shocked for a minute . You were about to say to forget it , but Lui says '' its okay ''. and tells you what happened.

'' It was when my family moved Into a new neighbour hood cause my dad got a promotion. Me and Jeffrey were excited to live in those fancy houses. On the first day of school , some boy named Randy Cullen started to annoy us . As usual Jeffrey started a fight. That's when we met a girl , she had long hair , light black colour. Big blue eyes. She wore a dress. She helped us beat Randy . After that we became good friends. That's when I found out Jeffrey likes her . I supported him. Jeffrey really liked her. He told her and surprising she liked him back. I never saw Jeffrey that happy. But when I saw … ''.

Lui looks down thinking of he should continue.

'' But what did you see ? ''. you asked worrying. After all Jeffrey is your love and finally you are knowing his past. But most importantly you want to know who that girl was , who Jeffrey liked.

'' But when I saw … she was with another guy. Immediately knew she was only using Jeffrey for the money. I tried to explain to Jeffrey but he wouldn't listen. Mom and Dad got furious of Jeffreys attitude and so did Jeffrey. Jeffrey immediately left saying he wouldn't come back. I tried to stop him but Jeffrey just went. Mom and Dad thought he was joking , but when they found out that he left for good , they searched for him and couldn't find him. That's when we heard from someone that Jeffrey was dead. Mom died from hearing that and Dad killed himself ''.

You had tears coming out of your eyes.

'' That's so sad . What happened to the girl ? ''.

Lui shudders. '' don't know , I heard she moved away to some unknown place ''.

'' And Jeffrey find out what the girl did ? ''.

'' Yeah , he once called me and I explained him everything . After that he never called back ''.

you gave Lui a confused face.

'' But how did you know that Jeffrey was in the hospital ? ''.

'' The hospital called me. I guess Jeffrey still had my number ''.

just then the doctor came out.

'' H-How is he ? ''. you ask.

The doctor looks back at you and Lui.

'' are you his family ? ''.

you rolled your eyes . Lui glared at you then to the doctor.

'' Yes , I'm his brother and she is his girlfriend ''.

'' Oh . Well I have some bad news. It seems that Jeffrey is in a coma ''.

'' What ? ! ''. you scream. Lui puts a hand on your shoulder.

'' But don't worry , coma patients can come back by saying their favourite things ''.

you couldn't take this anymore , so you left.

'' Excuse me ''. you ran out of the hospital crying. '' (y/n) , excuse me ''. Lui says to the doctor and runs after you.

You stop by a tree. Its raining hard. You remember the incident happened to Jeffrey . You cry even more.

'' Jeffrey , I'm so sorry ''. I wish it would have been me instead of you ''.

'' (y/n) ''. Lui comes behind you. You wipe away your tears.

'' I know you think its your fault but it isn't. It was a accident ''.

you say nothing but try to control your crying.

'' (y/n) , do you think Jeffrey would want you to do this to yourself ? ''.

you shake your head.

'' then please , lets go inside cause its raining badly and you might get a flu ''.

you laugh a little.

Lui smiled . '' That's a better , come on lets go and see Jeffrey ''.

you nodded and followed Lui. '' H-Hey Lui can you drop me to my apartment , cause I don't have enough money for a cab ''.

Lui nods and you both went Inside.

You arrived in Jeffreys room. You went to his bed. Jeffrey laid there looking so perfectly . His cuts and bruises were cleared a little . You sat beside him and brought his hand on your cheek.

'' Jeffrey , I'm sorry ''. you said with a sad face.

Lui stepped forward. I'll wait outside ''. he closed the door behind you leaving you and Jeffrey alone.

'' Jeffrey , please wake up cause we still have to do so much stuff together ''.

you wait for a responds but get nothing. You sign as Lui comes in.

'' (y/n) we have to go ''. you nod and pecked Jeffreys forehead and left.

XxX_XxX

AK: And I'm back with another chappie. Sorry I couldn't update earlier cause my cousins and grandmother came from Dubai for the holidays. So I had to keep them entertained. Also I won't be updating for a while cause I brought this book called '' She's Dating The Gangster ''. My Firends recommended it saying its freakin gud. So my eyes will be glued to that book for a while. But I will try to update soon. My god this chappie took for to write , really broke both of my arms. Anyway , Happy late new years. XD


End file.
